


A Thorough Examination

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, a hard day's work makes Thomas horny, peach verse porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: James could hear the smile on his lips. “Remember that stray caterpillar Betsy plucked off your forehead last week?” said Thomas. A chuckle. James grinned. But Thomas’s hands were most certainly not checking for stray caterpillars.“I don’t think you’ll find any in my trousers,” quipped James as Thomas’s large, warm fingers wound their way inside his pants. Thomas pressed the rest of himself close up against James.





	A Thorough Examination

James smiled—an easy, soft thing—as Thomas gently pushed him against the wall and pecked him on the lips. They were both still chuckling over the jest. Thomas held up the peach between their mouths took a bite out of it. James heard the soft crunch. He watched as Thomas’s jaws worked it, those sapphire eyes never leaving his jade ones. Thomas sat the peach down. James watched his lips, now wet, as he chewed and swallowed. James traced the imaginary path of the fruit down Thomas’s bare throat, watching his Adam’s Apple bob. He felt the heat begin to rise in him. Thomas’s expression went from teasing to something else as he kissed James again, then turned James around so that he faced the wall.

“What are you doing?” James mumbled out.

“Hmm? Oh, well I’m making certain you didn’t pick up any insects on you,” said Thomas, referring to their long day of peach-picking outside.

James could hear the smile on his lips. “Remember that stray caterpillar Betsy plucked off your forehead last week?” said Thomas. A chuckle. James grinned. But Thomas’s hands were most certainly not checking for stray caterpillars.

“I don’t think you’ll find any in my trousers,” quipped James as Thomas’s large, warm fingers wound their way inside his pants. Thomas pressed the rest of himself close up against James.

“Mmm,” was all Thomas said. He raised James’s arms above his head, pinning his hands together over his head. Then with his other hand he returned to James’s pants, until James was grunting softly in the back of his throat, his cock worked into full arousal.

Thomas nipped his lips all over James’s neck, sucking over the round lump of backbone at its base. Then he pressed James further against the wall—with his crotch.

James strained his head to the side, eager to find Thomas’s lips. Thomas kissed him there again, his hand stroking his shaft quicker. He took his thumb and rubbed it over James’s head and James felt hot chills break out over his arms. He moaned. Thomas freed his cock completely from the confines of his trousers now. James felt his breath as Thomas looked over his shoulder and down at it.

“God, you are so beautiful,” he half whispered into James’s ear. “Beautiful and so hard.”

James whimpered. He could keep it together until Thomas started whispering lewd things in the most romantic way. James’s mouth went dry as Thomas moved to cup James’s scrotum.

“Thomas,” James begged, threading his fingers through the side of Thomas’s yellow hair. Thomas pulled slowly over James’s cock-head and all the way to the base. He shifted behind James as his fingers slipped underneath James’s balls and touched his rim. He pressed. James spread his legs. He was panting loudly now.

“Look at you, so wanting,” said Thomas. He raised his other arm and slid it up inside James’s loose shirt, palm gliding all over the contours of his tight muscles, tickling through his chest hair and over his nipples.

“Will you fuck me tonight?” Thomas whispered into his ear, licking behind the lobe. He pulled even faster on James’s cock, now dripping with precum.

“God yes,” James replied, huffing into the corner of Thomas’s mouth. He felt Thomas grin again. Then he turned James around and quickly pulled out his own cock, already rock hard. James groaned at the sight. Thomas took both their cocks and pumped them fast, his other hand gripping James’s shoulder hard. Their foreheads touched as James looked down and watched Thomas work his magic between them. Then James felt it rolling up on him, like a tidal wave whose crash into shore was nothing short of pounding and violent. Their heavy breaths came out almost in unison. Then James keened first and spilled, come spurting up and over Thomas’s fist. Thomas moaned out soft curses and followed him over the tidal wave a few moments later.

James watched as he came. Unable to help himself he bent down, cock bobbing between his legs still, and wrapped his mouth over Thomas’s cock, taking down as much as he could. He moaned at the taste and texture, tongue rolling over all the warm come it could. It sent Thomas into a second bliss. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, hand gripping the top of James’s head. James bobbed a couple of times, sucking on him, before it was too sensitive and he pulled away.

Thomas immediately pulled him up and kissed him hard. James pushed his tongue inside his mouth and let Thomas taste the both of them.

When they had cleaned up and tucked themselves back in James picked up the peach Thomas had left and bit into it. He quirked an eyebrow at his lover.

“I’m glad I did not bring in any insects into the house. After dinner, I’ll make sure to give you the same thorough examination.”

Thomas grinned wickedly. “I quite look forward to it.”

***


End file.
